us against the world
by Bowtie
Summary: Dramione. Visions of what could have, should have, and would have been Draco and Hermione. Unorthodox as they were, they were the perfect beautiful disaster. Fifty themes.


**Note: **All of these are unrelated for the most part, and follow no chronological order. They're written to suit each individual theme. Keep in mind that some of them are too long to be real 'sentences' per say, but since it _was _written for 1sentence over at LJ, all the words have been crammed very ungraciously into one sentence. Be warned, there is a lot of semicolon, hyphen, and parenthesis abuse. Enjoy!

* * *

_& it'll always just be us, against the world_

**#01 – Ring**

The ring was simple – a gold band with their family's insignia carved down to the smallest detail on the side – and as he slipped it onto her ring finger slowly, she couldn't help the myriad of tears that spilled down her face, because she knew that to him, it was more than a ring – it was the only reminder he had left of his mother, and she could not say with words how happy she was that he loved her enough to allow her this honour.

**#02 - Hero**

"I'm no hero, but-" he pauses, and for a second, the trademark Malfoy pride is thrown aside, and emotion seeps through his clear gray orbs as he stares at the one woman who makes him feel different, who makes him want to _be_ something, to be _someone_, rather than just another tool for the Dark side, "For you, I'm willing to try my best."

**#03 - Memory**

Hermione stares at the box, a wistful smile on her face as she dusts off the top and takes each item out carefully – even if he is no longer here with her in person, his presence and their memories will live on.

**#04 - Box**

A small '_thunk_', echoes through the apartment when Draco gets up and a small, wrapped box falls out of his pocket – he freezes – this is _so_ not how he planned to pop the question – and when he turns around to patch up the situation, he sees tears in her eyes and immediately thinks he did something wrong – but after a second, he realizes they're tears of happiness, and when she gets up and throws herself against him, wrapping her thin arms around his neck, he knows she could care less how he proposed.

**#05 - Run**

"Honey..." she says casually, not looking up from buttoning her daughter's coat – Draco lowers his newspaper and turns his attention to his wife, an eyebrow slightly raised, "You know, that body's not going to stay lean forever... I suggest jogging every now and then..." he blanches at the idea that is perfect body is deteriorating, but upon seeing her teasing smile, he rolls his eyes and throws his newspaper at her.

**#06 - Hurricane**

Hermione groaned at her boyfriend's latest nickname for her best friend – _Hurricane Harry –_ Draco really needed a new hobby.

**#07 - Wings**

Sometimes, Draco wishes he had wings, so he could just get away from everything, and maybe, take her to the end of the world, where no one, and no war, will ever be able to find them again.

**#08 - Cold**

Hermione smiles as she awakes to the familiar warm body next to her – her feet are never cold in the morning anymore.

**#09 - Red**

Every night, they argue about the same thing: Chardonnay, or pinot noir – unfortunately for Draco, Hermione seems to win every time, and he thought he was going to be stuck drinking red every night – but every once in a while, Hermione takes pity on her disgruntled husband, and loses on purpose – red wine be damned if it makes him happy.

**#10 - Drink**

That night, they both drink more than they ought to – for the same, yet different reason – her for the loss of her best friends, and him for the loss of the only person he's ever loved – and that night, even for a few moments, the grief that has seized their hearts reside temporary, and thoughts of Harry, Ron, and Narcissa are forgotten; and in their eyes, only each other exist.

**#11 - Midnight**

The moon hung high in the sky, half eclipsed by the dark clouds floating ominously in the sky – under the cover of the trees and the darkness, Draco and Hermione explore each other, fumbling through the trees – because the only time they're able to be together is at night, and the world ceases to exist around them.

**#12 - Temptation**

The lure of her body is unlike any temptation he's faced before – and time and again, he keeps waking up to her naked body next to him – and he knows that temptation has changed to habit, and habit has turned into addiction.

**#13 - View**

The view from the Astronomy Tower is breathtaking, and Draco likes to go up there occasionally – when it's empty, of course – to just think, and admire the general splendour of the scenery below – but when he sees another figure in his usual spot, her brown curls billowing in the wind, the silhouette of her figure outlined against the sunset, he doesn't know what to think anymore.

**#14 - Music**

"Bloody hell – I'm telling you, these Muggle things are going to _corrupt_ our childr-" he stops when he see the stern look his wife is giving him, and settles for glaring at the weird box she calls a _television_, and tries not to cringe when his youngest son sings along with the purple dinosaur.

**#15 - Silk**

His hair is always silky and flawless, and one morning, when she's sure her husband is still snoring in bed, she steals his hair products and hopes it'll work wonders on her hair, too.

**#16 - Cover**

She has a nasty habit of stealing all the covers at night, and Draco finds himself clutching desperately at a corner of their duvet more mornings than not – but he never says anything to her about it, because when she's wrapped under the mounds of covers, a contented smile always graces her face, and he doesn't want to take that away from her (and there's also the fact that when she wakes up with no covers, she tends to be prissier than usual, and god forbid he has to listen to her and their 3 year old daughter whine and complain all day_)._

**#17 - Promise**

Promises are made to be broken - a lesson Hermione has learned the hard way; after years of broken promises and shattered dreams, she stares down at the grave of her husband, smiles wistfully and mutters softly (-"You better keep your promises in the next life, Draco."), before tracing his name softly across the weathered gravestone.

**#18 - Dream**

Hermione snapped her eyes open, her body completely drenched in sweat – damn her hormones; she did _not_ need to be dreaming about Draco Malfoy every night.

**#19 - Candle**

"If you're looking for candlelit dinners and roses before dates, or bloody hell, dates at all, you're sorely mistaken, Granger," he looks her square in the eye, not a trace of humour or laughter in his gray eyes, "Because I can't give you that," he continues, as she stares back unblinkingly, her face eerily blank, "But I can give you _me_, because that's all I have – and I hope that enough for you," he finishes, and it's silent – and for a moment he feels the fear wash through him; what if she is really looking for the candlelit dinners and her prince charming? – but then he sees the soft smile (_the one she reserves for him)_ slowly light up her face, and he knows that they'll be okay.

**#20 - Talent**

"You never cease to amaze me," Hermione teased, smiling up at the pale haired man beside her, "If I'd known you were such a great cook, I'd have married you _ages_ ago."

**#21 - Silence**

"Really, Hermione," he says, exasperated at his wife, "Aren't we a little too old for this? I mean, even our kids have grown up and gotten past the age of giving each other the silent treatment."

**#22 - Journey**

Their walk is a silent one as they continue through the trees, and for the first time, he brings himself to meet her eye, and in his eye is the one question he's been dying to ask, yet too afraid to, because he thinks he knows the answer (-"Do you have regrets, Granger?"), and she stares back, unafraid of what's ahead, and through her chocolate eyes, he sees the answer he's been hoping for, and turns away, satisfied (-"Plently. But this isn't one.").

**#23 - Fire**

The candle stood, the fire biting away at the wax, forgotten on the dining table as Draco shoved Hermione to the wall, whisking her away to a world she's never known of.

**#24 - Strength**

On the outside, she's a petite girl with shimmery brown hair (that isn't so bushy anymore), a gorgeous smile and brains – but on in the inside, she's powerful, with a drive that never fails, and a determination that will see no end – and Draco, though always teasing and insulting her, admires her more than he can convey.

**#25 - Mask**

Under the cover of the masquerade mask, they can pretend – pretend for just one dance that she's not Hermione Granger Weasley, and that he's not married to Pansy, and they can pretend for just those few minutes that this is who they are, and how their life is – pretend that this is reality.

**#26 - Ice**

"Draco, for heaven's sake, stop glaring at the poor skates," she rolls her eyes at her boyfriend/lover/whatevertheyare, and waddles over in her own skates to help him, "That's the _blade,_" she says slowly to him, enunciating the words carefully for him, "It helps you move on the ice, so you can _skate_ across it."

**#27 - Fall**

All children fall a lot in their young years, but Draco realizes now that you never really stop falling – especially (for him), when it comes to the too-smart, curly haired Hermione Granger.

**#28 - Forgotten**

In the heat of the moment, guided by nothing but each other – everything else is forgotten; his family's prejudices against her, his status as a Death Eater, and the fact that they are, and will always be, sworn enemies.

**#29 - Dance**

"God, Granger-" he pauses, running an elegant hand through his silky blonde hair, huffing out a sigh of frustration, "You must be the _only_ girl who doesn't know the first thing about dancing," (-_though inwardly he doesn't mind much, because it means he gets to spend some time giving her private lessons_.)

**#30 - Body**

After years of war and battling, Draco's body has become a canvas for the collection of scars he's received – he thinks they're a fault, but Hermione, who knows the location of all his scars, likes to trace them when they're lying in bed at night, telling him he should be proud of them.

**#31 - Sacred**

Draco squeezed his eyes shut tightly, clutching to her small body like a lifeline – they only had a few minutes left, but he never wanted to let her go.

**#32 - Farewells**

Goodbyes are never easy to say – so when the time comes for them, they choose to be silent, because no matter how many times they say goodbye, it won't take away the pain of being apart.

**#33 - World**

"Come with me, Hermione," he breathes, grabbing hold of her shoulders gently, looking her straight in the eye, "And we'll get away from all this – even though the war's over, _we'll_ never be over it until we leave," his tone softens slightly, and in his eyes she sees that he _needs_ this, "We'll see the world together – just you and me."

**#34 - Formal**

Draco observes from the back row, out of sight, that Hermione, clad in her traditional Muggle wedding gown, can only be described as no less than _beautiful_ – not just pretty, and not stunning, or drop dead gorgeous, because she's not – she radiates a different kind of beauty, a kind that people who are _drop dead gorgeous_ can't even compete with – and for the first time in his life, Draco can't have what he wants, because the redheaded Weasel has taken her for good, and he feels an unfamiliar gut wrenching feeling reside in his stomach (he decides later – years, years later – that it was probably jealously and heart break, and admits, though groggily, and to himself only, that those feelings have not yet left him.)

**#35 – Fever**

"Draco, what did we learn from this?" she hummed, getting him the right assortment of pills for his flu, "What? Isn't this the part where you say _Oh, Hermione, oh dearest love, you were so right and trying to be big and macho did nothing but land me with the flu, I'll never doubt your wisdom again,_" she sung as she handed him the pills and water, and laughed when he tried to make a rebuttal but only ended up coughing (_oh, revenge is a sweet thing indeed)_.

**#36 - Laugh**

"Laugh for me every day," he blurted, looking everywhere but her eyes, "I want to hear it every day - so, marry me," he was still staring at the wall, but the pink tint that was slowly crossing his face was unmistakable, and so she did the only thing that came to mind – she laughed, because only he could make such a special moment so _Draco_-like, before throwing her arms around him, filling his ears with the melodious sound of her laughter.

**#37 - Lies**

"Lie to me," she hissed through the darkness, the words lost to his ears, "Tell me this is real. Tell me we're not doomed. Tell me we're not enemies. _Tell me you love me_."

**#38 - Forever**

Staring into his endless gray pools, she knows this won't last forever – but damn it, they'll try.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

"Really," she sighed tiredly, plopping onto the couch quite unceremoniously, "We've been through the toughest times; we're war veterans', for Christ's sake – yet, we can't even handle this -" she pauses as the weight on the couch shifts slightly as he plops down next to her, equally exhausted, "Taking care of a baby shouldn't be _this_ hard, should it?"

**#40 - Whisper**

She knew when she chose to be with him that he wasn't going to be the type to whisper sweet nothings to her when she's down, or to make her feel like a princess – but she also knew that even though his smiles and willingness to lend her a shoulder when she needs it isn't exactly the definition of Prince Charming, but it's all she needs, and Prince Charming can be damned.

**#41 - Wait**

"I know it's too soon for this," he whispers to her quietly, forcing himself to look her in the eye, "but whenever you're ready – whenever you need me, I'll be here, waiting for you."

**#42 - Talk**

Draco curses under his breath silently as he sits his son down on the couch sternly, clearing his throat awkwardly (-"Son. You and I need to have The _Talk_."), and his upper lip twitches slightly when he hears his wife's muffled giggles floating from the kitchen, mentally noting to never bet on this type of thing on a round of Rock, Paper, and Scissors, ever again (because it seems no matter what, he _never_ wins against her).

**#43 - Search**

"Granger? _Granger?!"_ he yells through the darkness, unable to stop the anxiety and fear from seeping into his voice, "...Hermione?" and when no reply comes, he sags to the forest floor in a heap, knowing that she's gone forever.

**#44 - Hope**

"I don't have hope anymore, Granger," he pauses, inhaling a drag of the cigarette between his fingers, "Not for someone like me – maybe for you and your pretty little Gryffindor buddies," at the words 'little Gryffindor buddies' she cringes slightly, but doesn't take her eyes off the jaded man before her, "Either way, we – people like _me,_ I mean, are doomed – either by the Dark Lord or by your people when we inevitably lose."

**#45 - Eclipse**

In Draco's eyes, the Weasley's have always been less than him – it's what his family taught him to believe, and he believed it – but in Hermione's eyes, Draco has to accept that he'll always be overshadowed by the redhead.

**#46 - Gravity**

As time passes, Draco comes to terms with the fact that it's not because of gravity that he constantly feels pulled towards her, and that sometimes, you just have to let it be.

**#47 - Highway**

Hermione clutches the over head grab handle with all her might, ignoring the fact that her knuckles are quickly turning an alarming shade of white – she tries to hold in her screams as Draco races down the highway, completely oblivious to all traffic rules and the honking of the protesting cars around them (-"It's official. Draco Malfoy, you are _never_ driving again.").

**#48 - Unknown**

The feeling of needing someone else, caring for someone else and _loving_ someone else is so entirely foreign to Draco that it takes everything he has in him to hold her close, look her in the eyes and say _I love you_ to her for the first time.

**#49 - Lock**

When Hermione confronts him about the new lock on their master suite, he shrugs and casually walks over to lock it (-"We wouldn't want our kids to see what they don't need to learn for another good 5-10 years, right?"), she can only roll her eyes at him before crushing her lips to his.

**#50 - Breathe**

Breathing is a necessity of life – but Draco, looking at the pale, lifeless looking body of his wife lying in the hospital bed, knows that if she's gone, even breathing won't keep him alive (-_because to him, she's the only thing he needs to live)_.

-

_fin ; reviews are always appreciated._


End file.
